Last Killer Standing
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The picture is what my new character looks like and if you want to know more feedback is good. Spencer is assaulted, Mona is murdered and Hanna gets the shock of her life...This is my season three
1. Stalking?

_Last killer standing_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One _

_Emily was in her bed sleeping as she was still mourning the death of Mya not knowing that her ex-girlfriend was literally looking over her. Maya was on the tree branch and right now couldn't let Emily know she was alive. She had to first get rid of someone like the one who shot her through the chest. As her fangs appeared in her mouth, she was preparing herself to feast on those who in her opinion doesn't deserve to live. Maya prayed if Emily found out that she could forgive the newly returned back from the dead Brunette. _

_Paige heard a noise from downstairs and as she walked from her bedroom, down the stairs to the kitchen, a person in a mask was standing in the middle of the kitchen. _

_Toby sneak into the insane asylum where Mona was and as he enter her room. He saw Mona lying there so still as her eyes was wide open. Toby went to go and touch her to see if she was dead but wasn't because her eyes moved. As she tried to speak, she made sounds like she was sufffocaing but muttered out...__**Water**_


	2. Murder

_**Last Killer Standing**_

_**By **_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Thirty Minutes Ago...**_

_Mona was a harm to others and to herself as well. So she was trying to get out of her binds as much as possible and then the door opened. Mona knew it couldn't be Toby because Visiting hours were over. Someone walked in dressed in black and it's the same individual who is currently in the middle of Spencer's kitchen. _

_Mona asked who she was and with one motion the person punch Mona right in her gut. As Mona was about to make a noise the woman quickly put a funnel in her mouth. The woman lean her head and whisper, "__**A gift for my mistress..." **_

_The woman licked Mona's face as the Funnel did act as a sort of breathing, it was a relief for a moment. Mona was in surprised and terror as she was choking on the water that flow through the device and crashed inside her mouth. _

_She couldn't do anything to stop this because she was restraint. Mona tried spitting it up and she did just that. Her choking and coughing let to death ears as the woman laughed. She showed Mona a bottle of Vodka and the Funnel. She tipped Mona's head up by the neck, she put the funnel in her mouth and started to pour..._

_**Present**_

_Toby didn't know how this happened but was caught between wanting to help her and just leaving. So he made his decision. _


	3. Reveal

_**Last Killer Standing**_

_**By**_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Present**_

_Did Paige regret her decision? She didn't and since Maya was dead then no one can ever figured out what happened. However Hanna was up very concerned about Emily and the blonde kept thinking to herself. No one ever saw Alison's body, what if Maya was alive and has been A all along? Hanna can't get around the fact that there was a body bag and anyone could have been in it. As she was looking at the patio, she dropped her drink and scream. She saw Maya standing there outside and Hanna was scared shitless. Hanna fell on her ass and Maya opened the door as Hanna did her best to backpeddle. _

_Maya lean in and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Paige killed me." Hanna was frantic but then stopped for a second when she looked in her eyes. She knew that Maya was just that confused about what was going on and then opened her mouth to see fangs come out. Hanna couldn't take it anymore and just fainted. Hanna's mother came down and so Maya realize that she's going to have to do damage control. _

_Spencer started to run and this person was so quick that she grabbed Spencer by the mouth. She threw on the ground and as Spencer was about to get up. She receive a kick right in the stomach and she was crying in pain. The person kneel down to watch this and Spencer looked upto see her tongue come down licking her lips. _

_"Your sick." Spencer said and the intruder punch her in the mouth. Spencer then started to cry and then the person started to ripped Spencer's clothes off. She did and Spence was down to her bra and panties. The person stood there waiting for Spencer to get up..._

_Toby speed down the highway because when he called for help. He saw a note that had a picture of Spencer and knew he had to save her. _

_Spencer made it to her feet and got hit in the stomach. She fell back on the ground and the girl stepped on her hand. Spencer scream in pain and that should awoke some peple in the house. The car pulled up and the girl punch again then left. Toby ran in and Saw Spencer on the floor then freak out a little bit as she was knocked out. _


	4. Reveal Part Twp(Big plot development)

_Last Killer Standing_

_By _

_BornThisway201f _

_Part Four_

_Hanna woke up to see Mya sitting across from her and was shocked at first.  
"What the fuck?!" Hanna asked very loudly and Maya replied, "Hi Hanna." "How are you alive?" Hanna asked and Maya didn't know how she was going to say this. So when she walked to Hanna she used her super speed and Hanna was overwhelmed. _

_"My dad always told me that it's the best way to tell someone your a vampire like ripping the band-aid off quick." Maya said as her fangs grew in front of Hanna's eyes. "That's fake, right?" Hanna asked and Maya replied, "No. You want to feel." Hanna slowly put her fingers on there and couldn't believe it that it was firm not plastic. "You...How...Wait...How?" Hanna asked and Maya replied, " The night I got into a fight with Em, I was so angry that I couldn't control myself because I've been hiding this and I knew the fight wasn't a big deal." _

_"How did you end up in a body bag?" Hanna asked and Maya replied with anger in her voice, "A bullet in my chest." Maya said and Hanna replied, "Is Paige A?" _

_"She's part of A but I really think she's in love with my Emily, she wanted me out of the way and she got her wish. My mother was there and popped the bullet out. However she got away and I had to fake my death. Before she shot me, She told me about A and being apart of it. She told me about how it was so simple and how she figure if I was dead then Em weren't..." Maya said and Hanna replied back, "Get you out of the way, so Emily were run to Paige and maybe even turned on us." _

_Mya looked tired and Hanna was afraid to ask why she was tired. "I haven't fed for a while, I had to feed on animals, not cats and dogs but there's a lot less deer." Maya said and Hanna replied, "I never like Bambi. Wait a minute. You have to feed." Hanna then realize that she's going to have to take one for the team. She rolled up her sleeve and Maya gave a look. _

_"No." Maya said and Hanna replied, "If you reveal yoruself to Em looking like shit and I didn't do anything to help. She's going to be pissed." Maya could argue that so she took the wrist and fed on Hanna then stopped. She looked at her and said, "You take good care of yourself." Hanna's cell phone ding and Maya told her to sit. Maya saw it was from Aria and the message was..._

_**Spencer is going to the hospital...**_

_**This is the first episode to MY season three. You want the next episode called Reveal...I want reviews and followings. **_

_. _


End file.
